


Missing Lannister

by alvnils03



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, game of thrones
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-03-07 01:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18863179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alvnils03/pseuds/alvnils03
Summary: So what if Tywin and Joanna Lannister had another daughter, a year before Tyrion was born. But she was kidnapped as an infant, believed to be dead until seventeen years later rumors start that a girl in Lannisport is a Hill, a reincarnation of the dead Joanna Lannister or even the missing Lannister.Oh and the year is 289 so Joffrey is just about 3 years old, and not in this story at all just breifly mentioned :)I do not own Game of thrones, all that right goes to George R.R Martin for his wonderful books and mind. This is purely fanfiction and very little in here is canon, like Joffrey existing and Cersei being married to Robert and such.





	1. Maribelle

**Author's Note:**

> Cool so I am actualy writing this story because I got it stuck inside my head and could not get it out when I am already working on a fanfic, that is called Sue Stark please check it out if you like this one :)  
> And I just kept going back to this story inside of my head and so I wrote it down here, hope you like it. I might come back and do another chapter or two if someone likes it but it's more kind of like a one-shot, but if someone asks then I can write another chapter. Ayway hope you like it, eventhough I am not to sure how in character Tywin is.  
> I do so hope you like it and plese read my other fanfic if you liked this one it's called Sue Stark and is longer than this one and I'm going to keep on uptdating that one.

All her life she has only known one thing about her parent’s. That they left her in a basket, wrapped in wool blankets along with a pouch of money. No note, no reason, no nothing. Lucky for her, the people that owned the tavern that she was left outside of was kind hearted people that took her in. An old man and his wife raised her for the first 6 years of her life as their own. They named her Maribelle, for she was truly beautiful. Long golden hair and her eyes a perfect mixture of blue and green, but she sure is a tiny thing. They never had the heart to tell her that she was not their true born daughter and they forbade their older daughter to tell the child the truth.  
Their older daughter, is a girl in her 20s and has a family of her own, with a child and husband.  
For her young age she helped with all that she could in the tavern, she sweeps and mops the floor, fetches water and helps with the dishes from time to time.  
Their older daughter was jealous of her parents love and devotion to Maribelle and she never treated her well, not for a moment. 

The girl Maribelle was as kind as she was beautiful, she would every night go out to the old man on their street and give him the leftovers from her supper. The old man, Joe was his name, was homeless and poor, he had no shoes or family or job of his own. He was scrawny, had a big white beard and a nearly bald head, his eyes were sunken into his face and he had a lot of wrinkles even though he was not as old as he looked. The other children would call him names and adults would look down on him. But Maribelle couldn’t bring herself to do so, she just hated the feeling of being cruel and she loved the feeling of him smiling up at him and for a moment getting a small twinkle in his eyes that weren’t there otherwise. 

The people in their little neighborhood adored Maribelle and she had a lot of friends, Axl and Chase, two brother’s that would always fight and tell stories of our Lord Tywin Lannister and they always say that they once saw Jaime Lannister riding through Lannisport once hen they were out by the docks. Axl is two years older then Maribelle but they don’t mind, Chase is the same age as her however and the brothers look identical, with brown hair and brown eyes filled with mischief. She is also friends with a girl called Celia, a dark haired girl with freckles scattered in her face who always wear a grin. 

For her young age she helped with all that she could in the tavern, she sweeps and mops the floor, fetches water and helps with the dishes from time to time. 

A month before her seventh name day, she didn’t wake up until late in the day. Which was odd because her parents always woke her up soon after dusk and she couldn’t understand why they hadn’t this day. So she went to her parents bed room, knocking on the door before patiently waiting for their permission to enter. But it never came, so she knocked on the door again before stepping inside.  
Inside their room it was still dark and it smelled stuffy. So she went over to the window drawing back the curtains, letting the sunlight in before crawling up the bed where her parents laid. 

“Mama, Papa, it’s time to wake up.” She whispers to them, shaking her mother’s shoulder slightly. They don’t respond, they don’t even make the slightest of sound’s.

“Mama, Papa, it’s past morning silly’s!” She says louder shaking her father’s shoulder rather hard. Still no response. She looks at the old woman and man, they look paler than usual. Carefully she lays her head on top of her father’s chest, closes her eyes and listens, silence. Complete silence. She rushes out, still in her sleeping dress, over to the bakery that Celia’s parents work. 

“Hello Mari!” Celia greets her as she enters the small place, the doorbell ringing over her head and the smell of freshly baked sweets filling her nose. She doesn’t have the time to respond, instead she hurries into the kitchen, with Celia following suit knowing that something must be wrong for the worried expression plastered on Maribelle’s face.  
She rushes up to Celia’s mother, grabbing a hold of her skirts to get her attention. 

“T-they won’t wake up…” She whispers to her with teary eyes looking up at the woman. Celia’s mom’s smile quickly disappears and is replaced with a face of worry and horror before she shares a glance with her husband who quickly rushes out of the bakery, screaming something to the people in the street. Celia’s mom then sinks down to Maribelle’s level before giving her a tight hug. 

After that, the old couple’s older daughter, Esme, now runs the tavern, where Maribelle still works. Celia’s mother and father wanted to take in Maribelle as their own after her parents died, for they were good friends and they liked Maribelle very much. But Esme refused, telling them that Maribelle had to work of her debt to her parents. It was no secret that Esme and her husband, Joseph, mistreated Maribelle, they beat and starved her. They make her work from an hour before sunrise to two hours after sundown.  
Esme and Joseph also have a daughter, the same age as Maribelle, she is not as beautiful, but still pretty, but she is not at all kind. The day of her parents death, Harriet was given everything that Maribelle owned before, all her toys and clothes, leaving her with nothing but the sleeping dress that she was wearing.  
She was never given any time to mourn for the loss of her parents, but instead of crying she decided that maybe it was for the best that way, mourning does no good to anyone anyhow. Instead she decided to celebrate her parents memory, remembering all the happy time’s with joy, she decides to take the loss of time to mourn as a gift for she never had time to feel sad and it helped her come to that conclusion. 

Maribelle is soon to be ten and seven, she still works for Esme and Joseph, but she’s happy. She is even more beautiful than before, with long golden hair that shines like silk in the sun and the most beautiful eyes that always shines with happiness, her smile could light up the dark as it shines so brightly like the stars. She is still small, but not as small as a seven year old, Celia’s mother has been kind enough to give her some of Celia’s old dresses, they are a bit to big for Maribelle, given that she is still very flat chested but she is incredibly grateful nonetheless. The people have started to call her little Lannister, said that she must be a Hill or even Lady Joanna Lannister incarnated, everytime someone says this to her in the tavern she blushes and laugh and she tells them that she is no Lannister, Hill or Lady Joanna, she is just Maribelle Baker. She is still friends with Axl, Chase and Celia although she doesn’t have much time at all to see them, in fact she only gets to speak to them when they come into the tavern. She keeps giving old man Joe supper, although she isn’t given much to eat, she always makes sure that Joe gets at least half of it. 

Rumors travel fast among the small folk and this time it is that the Queen, Cersei Baratheon, former Cersei Lannister, is coming to Lannisport any day now along with her twin brother Ser Jaime Lannister, along with her younger brother Tyrion Lannister and the 3 year old prince to visit her father and uncle. The whole town is excited, to be able to perhaps catch a glimt of the beautiful queen. 

But the rumors between the small folk also travel inside the castle walls of highborns, the rumors about Maribelle looking like lady Joanna and looking so much like a Lannister that people call her a Hill on a regular basis, believing she is a Lannister bastard, does not only travel inside the walls of Casterly Rock and from mouth to mouth among the small folk but the rumors also travel from soldier’s to knight’s, to ladys and lords, from the south to the west and the north, hells even to Dorne. 

Lord Tywin Lannister is fuming at the rumors, the lords and ladys are asking questions, smiling and laughing. He will not let one girl turn the Lannister name back to a laughing stock. His thoughts are cut short by a knock on the door and then a squire announcing that it’s his children along with his brother, Kevan. 

“Father.” Cersei greets him before taking a seat at the table, where dinner was already set. He seats himself at the head of the table with Cersei on his right. Kevan seats himself to Tywin's left with Tyrion next to his uncle, while Jaime takes the seat next to Cersei. 

“Why in such a bad mood father?” Tyrion asks after a while, breaking the quiet meal. Tywin simply looks up at hi youngest son, still with a stoic face before Kevan answers his question. 

“There is a rumor amongst the small folk. That a girl is a Hill, here in Lannisport.”  
Kevan explains, never looking at Tywin, instead keeping his gaze on his niece and nephews. 

“A Lannister bastard? Well we have to meet her don’t we?” Tyrion says with a grin while chewing. 

“Father you don’t think it could be?” Cersei asks looking worried yet hopeful.

“No, she is dead, when we found them they had no babe.” Tywin is quick to cut his only daughter of. 

“But what if it is, they probably left her somewhere, it could be. Shouldn’t we at least look?” Jaime speaks up. 

“Excuse me but who is ‘she’?” Tyrion asks, evidently confused.

“Oh please, don’t pretend that you haven’t heard. Our sister, the one before your came along. Who was stolen at infancy.” Cersei explains looking angrily at her younger brother. 

“And how are we to prove that she is actually a Lannister? Hmm? And not just a girl that so happens to have blonde hair and green eyes?” Tywin asks looking at Cersei and Jaime, but neither of them responds. 

“Well just look at her to start with, ask her how old she is, about her parents and see if you catch any similarities in her appearance to your own and to the woman who birthed her.” Tyrion says, not daring to say neither Lady Joanna or mother in fear of what his father might do if he speaks her name or calls her mother. 

“Yes, we can at least try. She might not look a bit like you or mother.” Jaime says. 

“Please father, what if it really is her?” Cersei pleads, looking almost completely defenseless for once. 

“I will send for some guards to fetch her tomorrow morning, you will all be here and we will put a stop to these rumors.” Tywin Lannister states, putting an immediate end to the topic and makes Tyrion wonder if his father plans to kill the girl. 

 

As usual Maribelle is up an hour before sunrise, doing the same things she does every morning, fetching water, sweeping the floors and wiping of the tables, before Esme and the other wake up around sunrise.  
Everything is going as the day usually goes, with Esme being in a sour mood, Joseph drinking wine and ale as a way of breaking his fast and Harriet being her normal annoying self. Everything went on as it should until a group of heavily armoured soldiers walks into the tavern. Soldier’s are a rare sight in this part of Lannisport, but when you are unlucky enough to have soldier's here they usually do nothing good, and these ones look like high ranking ones, with their red cloaks. Esme is quick to act as she steps out of the kitchen,

“Oh good day fine ser! I am afraid that we haven’t opened for the day yet! But please feel free to come back in an hour of two.” She tells them with a big smile, the nervosity evident in her voice, as she is afraid that they might wreck the tavern or beat someone up. 

“We are not here for food. We are here for the girl that they call Hill. On orders from Lord Tywin Lannister.” The guard says. All the eyes travel to Maribelle as she stands there frozen on the spot, wide eyed as she stares at the guard in disbelief, what could the Lord of Casterly Rock possibly want with her? Her daze is however cut short by Joseph,

“What have you done? Cast the wrath of Lord Tywin upon yourself? Upon us? You stupid whore!” He screams storming over to her,

“What? No please… I don’t know what I’ve do-” Maribelle doesn’t get to explain herself before Joseph slaps her across the face, making her fall to the ground with a loud yelp.  
But before Joseph can continue he is stopped by the guards who inform him that Maribelle is to be delivered without harm.  
While another one of the guards helps her up onto her shaking legs before helping her walk outside, she hold a hand to her pulsating cheek the entire time and tries her best to smile at the guards for their help. Once outside the soldiers begins to mount their horses.

“Oh um ser? I-I don’t have a horse.” Maribelle explains blushing to the one soldier that she assumes is the leader of the group before he can jump up onto his own horse. He looks down at her and smiles before saying,

“That’s alright my lady, you can ride with me.” He says before lifting her up with no warning, making Maribelle utter a gasp of surprise before he puts her on the back of the horse. He himself seating himself in the saddle shortly after. 

“Am not a lady…” Maribelle mutters making the soldier in front of her chuckle a bit. As the horses begins to walk she hears a familiar voice calling out to her, making her turn her head up. 

“Hey! Where you going Mari?” It’s Axl, screaming out of his window on the second floor above Celia and her family's bakery and waving his hand next to Henry,

“Yeah where you going?” Chase also asks. But before Maribelle has a chance to answer Celia storms out of the bakery, she must have heard Axl and Chase screaming, and as she sees Maribelle she too asks,

“Where are you headed to? Did you do something bad?” She asks as she places her hands onto her hips.

“No! I did not. I have been summoned by Lord Tywin Lannister, I don’t know what for though.” Maribelle shouts back and that was all that she had time to tell them before the soldier started the horses in a gallop, making Maribelle grab onto the soldier in front of her for dear life. She had never been on a horse before and starting out with a gallop is not the best first impression. 

As they finally arrive at Casterly Rock Maribelle can’t help but admire the large building. As they ride through the gate her mouth practically hangs open, she had only seen the castle from afar. It was truly impressive. 

Once the soldier stops the horse, he jumps of before lifting Maribelle to the ground. It is first now that Maribelle really start to worry, seeing how even the servants are clean and nicely dressed, while she is wearing the same old dirty dress that she wears all day and even sleeps in, she didn’t even have time to brush her hair this morning. She probably also have dirt on her face and a bruise is most likely starting to form on her cheek too. But she isn’t given much time to think about her appearance as she is told to follow the soldier that she rode behind. The soldier walks quickly and Maribelle has to practically jog to keep up with him. Everyone she passes stops and stares at her, maids, squires, soldier, guards, knight’s everyone. Some with judgement, other with fascination and others with well, Maribelle isn’t sure what they looked with but it was something. She made sure to smile at everyone of them anyway, some even smiled back.  
She follows the soldier through that hallways and empty rooms, ‘This place is so big, it’s like a maze! I wonder if anyone’s ever gotten lost here before?’ She thinks as she has a hard time keeping the pace up with the soldier.  
When the soldier comes to a sudden stop, Maribelle accidentally walks into his back and almost falls to the ground, but just almost.  
They have stopped in front of a door, guarded by two guards with very pretty armor, or at least that’s what Maribelle thinks of the armor. It’s silvery with a golden lion on the chest and they also have red cloaks She smiles brightly up at them, one of them smiles back. 

“I am here to deliver the Hill girl to Lord Tywin.” The soldier who brought me here says. Making the smile from the guard drop before he share a look with the other guard. The soldier that brought me here then leaves as one of the two guards opens the door for me while saying into the room that the Hill girl is here.  
As Maribelle steps into the room she sees one older man, who she assumes must be Lord Tywin Lannister, sit behind a desk writing something, while a woman and two men sit around a table not fram from said desk. The woman must be the queen and the other two her brother’s, it isn’t hard figuring out which one is which since one of them is a dwarf. There is also an old man present, very old, older than any man she’s ever seen before. He’s wearing a drown robe of some sort and a necklace made from all sorts of metals in a big, and what looks like very heavy, chain, he must be a maester. All three around the table just stare at her, especially the queen and ser Jaime, Lord Tywin has yet to look up from whatever he is writing. Lord Tyrion doesn’t really seem to care too much, but the other two are staring at her with such wide eyes that she start to blush, then she realises why they are staring with such wide eyes,’ Of course! What a fool I am! I need to courtesy, but how does one do that?’ Maribelle thinks to herself before she remembers what Celia’s mother had told her so she grabs a hold of her skirt, crosses her legs and tries her best, it’s a bit wobbly but since she’s low born she hopes that they don’t mind. 

“So your the girl that they call “Hill”?” Lord Tywin says, never looking up from what he’s doing, making Maribelle’s head snap up at him, she glances quickly towards the other Lannister’s in the room who is still staring at her with mouths agape, some more than others, before she looks back at Lord Tywin, straightens her back quickly before she answers,

“Yes my lord, that is what some people like to call me.” She tries her best to keep her voice steady and is happily surprised how well she manages to do so, making her smile even bigger. 

“And are you?” Lord Tywin then asks her as he finally looks up at her, he stops, staring at her almost as wide eyed as the queen and her twin.

“A Hill? No, I am merely Maribelle Baker, daughter of two tavern owners.” She smiles brightly at him. Lord Tywin remains silent and still staring, although less wide eyed now. 

“It has to be her…” The queen then says, making Maribelle look at her, still with a smile but with furrowed brows and confusion crawling across her face.

“She looks just like…” Jaime then begins and Cersei finishes with,

“Mother…” 

Maribelle become even more confused than before. Her head snaps in Lord Tywin’s direction as she hear him get up from his seat. He then begins to walk towards Maribelle, as he begins to come really close, Maribelle instinctively takes two steps back. 

“Is she my daughter?” He then asks looking at the maester, his green eyes never leaving her face. 

“Oh yes my lord, without a doubt. She looks exactly like Lady Joanna, and she has a bit of you too. A bit underfeed and dirty, but a full blooded Lannister for sure, just look at the hair and the eyes.” The maester says, making Maribelle’s heart sink to her stomach. The maester then bows before leaving. 

“You're my daughter.” Lord Tywin states looking down at her. 

“No I’m not.” She responds with a slight voice crack, her smile now completely gone from her face.

“You heard the maester and you have heard the story about the missing Lannister?” Jaime then asks her making her look at him, she nods her head as a yes,

“Well that’s you, you are ten and seven, aren’t you?” He asks, him and all his siblings now standing up. 

“Well yes I am but-” She is cut of by Lord Tywin,

“What happened to your face? I told the guards to bring you without harm.” He asks, sounding even colder then he did when he first spoke to her,

“Oh no, the guard were lovely my lord, very kind. “ She responds quickly with a small reassuring smile on her lips. 

“Than who did that?” Cersei than asks,

“His name is Joseph, my um sister husband.” I say looking at her.

“I am your sister.” 

“Your are to stay at Casterly Rock and become a lady, because your are the missing Lannister.” Tywin then says, taking Maribelle’s attention away from Cersei.

“Welcome to the family.” Tyrion says raising his cup of wine in a toast. 

“wha- no! No! I am not a-a A LANNISTER! I am Maribelle Baker, daughter of two tacern ismers, I’m no daughter of any lord or lady! And besides if I’m here, who’s going to bring old man Joe his food? Or stop Axl and Chase from doing stupid stuff? And sing songs and dance around with Celia?” Maribelle asks looking between the four of them before continuing, “You can’t just do that, just come into my life and change everything.” She says looking pleadingly up at Tywin who is very much towering over her.  
“I can and I will. Now sit down, supper will be here any moment, it looks like you could use a bit of food. You’ve probably Been underfed your whole life. Then you will be showed to your new chamber’s and tomorrow I will present you at court.” Tywin say’s before taking a seat at the head of the table alongside the other three of his children. Maribelle crosses her arms over her chest and doesn’t move from the place she is standing. Making Tywin glare at her,

“Come, I so want to get to know my darling sister.” Cersei says, probably trying to lighten the mood. 

“Uuugh!” Maribelle groans and swings her arms around before taking a seat between Tywin and Tyrion. Just as she takes her seat a swarm of servants bring in cutlery, plates, glasses, pitches with both wine and water, a bunch of different kinds of foods, meat pies, boiled potatoes, vegetables, fruits, chicken. The smell of it all is incredible and she doesn’t dare take any of the food as the other’s start filling their plates. Tywin then begins to place a large amount of food onto her plate before simply stating, “Eat.” As he himself and everyone else begins to eat. She picks up the fork and decides that not eating would be rude. The food is amazing, never had Maribelle had something so delicious in her life. 

“So Maribelle, you mentioned some friends earlier, Axl and… Chase, was it?” Tyrion asks looking at her. She swallows quickly her mouthful of chicken before responding,

“And Celia.” 

“Are you good friends with them? Tell me what do you usually do?” He asks with a smile, Jaime, Cersei and Tywin does not seem happy with these questions and glares at Tyrion, but Maribelle does not see the intent he has in these questions.

“Oh well, we sometimes, when I have the time, we go to the river and sing songs and dance, but we mostly just talk. But sometimes we do stupid stuff.” 

“Oh really? And what is ‘stupid stuff’?” He asks. 

“Oh well one time, ehehehe, this one time, I was like six maybe five and Chase and Axl had just learned that knife throwing is a thing and they also wanted to do that. And my five year old brain went ‘ holy fuck what an amazing idea’ and now I have a scar on my leg.”  
“Because they threw a knife into my leg - on accident though, so don’t be mad.” 

“That is stupid.” Jaime responds smiling.

“Yeah thats why I said that we do stupid stuff and not smart stuff.” 

“Well, are there any pretty boys that you have met?” Cersei than ask her. 

“Boys are ugly and stupid.” Maribelle responds quickly before putting half a potato into her mouth. 

“At least we can be sure that her maidenhood is intact.” Tyrion says making Maribelle almost choke on her potato and her face becoming beat red. 

“The day after tomorrow we will fetch your belonging.” Tywin than says. 

“Oh I don’t have any, this is the only thing I own.” She says smiling and gesturing with her hands towards her dress and shoes. 

“But we can still go there, I would really like to speak with my friends, they can come and visit? Right?” She asks looking at Tywin. 

“No, we do not socialize with common people.” 

“But my friends aren’t common, they are much more stupid then the common man.”  
That comment making Tyrion choke a bit on his wine and both Cersei and Jaime smile. 

“No.” Is Tywin’s final answer, although Maribelle could swear that he did look amused at her remark.


	2. At court

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maribelle is announced at court and later has dinner with her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cool so a few people asked about another chapter so here you go! I hope you like it and this stroy is really fun to write so I do believe that I will keep going with it. Heres a link to what the dress Maribelle wore to court looked like, I'm not sure I did it any justice when describing it. And do no worry I dm them on instagram and I got their permission to use their dresses in my story. Anyway I hope you like this chapter! :)
> 
> https://teutamatoshiduriqi.com/products/carnelian-love-and-leaves

The next day, as said, Tywin was to present her to the entirety of the Lannisport court, that will say most of the bannermen of house Lannister, she had never heard about any of them, since she lived in Lannisport it was only needed that she knew about her lord, of course she knows about the big houses, such as the Starks and Baratheons but they aren’t here.   
All the lord were seated around a big table, Tywin was of course sitting at the head of the table with Cersei to his right and Jaime standing guard a few meters away. The big room they were in where decorated beautifully, with banners of crimson and gold scattered a little everywhere, wherever you looked your eyes were greeted by the same colors and the same lion, making it impossible to forget where you where. The room was deliberately decorated to show off the Lannister fortune, with real gold and fine silks, even the table they sat around was made from red wood. Maribelle thought that it’s a waste and that they are purely showing off, but then again she can’t help but admire every crook and turn of the room, as well as the rest of the castle. 

Maribelle had never felt more pretty and embarrassed at the same time before, for she was wearing the most beautiful golden and red dress one could imagine, going all the way to the floor, sparkling as if it were woven with real golden thread. It stopped a little to far down for her comfort, but Cersei had been most assuring. At the neckline the dress was adorned with real golden leaves and flowers. Her hair was up and off her shoulders in a true southern style that was very popular with high born ladies. Maribelle found it incredibly hard to walk in the dress since it is incredibly stiff, Maribelle is as careful as she possibly could be while walking, not wanting to harm or ruin the dress in any way. 

Maribelle found it odd that Tyrion was not present, but didn’t give it much thought, she has too much on her mind to think about that. She was put in a corner, until it was time for Tywin to announce that he had found his long lost daughter, that the missing Lannister was found. Maribelle keeps scratching the palms of her hands with her nails, not listening to the talk of the lords as she has little interest of it all and she’s far too tense to listen to any of it even if she would have wanted to. So deep in her own thoughts that she did not even notice that she kept clawing at her palms until she accidentally scratched herself drawing a drop or two of blood. She watches as the small pool of crimson in her hand starts to get bigger with every second that goes by, weirdly calming her down a great deal.

“Maribelle.”

The mention of her name makes her whole body tense up even more and for her head to jolt up in the direction her name was coming from. Of course it was Tywin who was addressing her, motioning with the tone of his voice that it was time for her to step out of the comfort of her dark corner and into the light in front of the lords.  
As she walks over to where Tywin is sitting, to stand next to him, she sees and feels every look of shock, both radiating of the lords and from the complete dumbfounded looks plastered onto their faces. The way their eyes follow her every step and move, she can’t help to blush and smile, the smile is not out of happiness, but more one of nervosity. She tries her best to walk up right but she has always found it hard to keep her eyes forward and not on the ground.   
Finally, after what feels like an eternity, she reacher her destination next to Tywin, who has risen from his seat. 

“I trust you all know about my fourth child, who was stolen. The missing Lannister.” He states coldly, the last part with a scoff, as he watches the faces of his bannermen turn into what seems as a mild understanding, although most of them still look as dumbfounded as before, with open mouths and wide eyes as they refuse to take their eyes of off his daughter.   
Just as it looks like Tywin is going to roar out insults to every last one of them, including all three of his brothers who is all apparently present, although Maribelle has no idea who, Jaime steps forward, so that he too is standing next to Maribelle. 

“From this day forward and forever more, it will be known that Lady Maribelle Lannister, the second true born daughter of Lord Tywin Lannister and Lady Joanna Lannister, has been found.” He announces with a smile, most of the lords are slow to react, but not the man that’s sitting in the chair to Tywin's left, who quickly raises his cup of wine before he announces,

“To the Lady Maribelle!”

The toast who is quickly echoed by the rest of the lords, as well as the queen, who all too raises their cups and shouts,

“To Lady Maribelle!” 

 

The whole thing with the court went on smoothly after this, Maribelle forgot her worries and her face soon became adorned with a smile of pure happiness and her eyes glistened. Tywin introduced her to all her uncles, Kevan, who was the man sitting to Tywin’s left, Tygett and Gerion all of which were awfully nice and pleasant to talk to and seemed just as happy to find her alive as the rest of her new family did.   
She spoke with every single lord at the event, she must have lost count of how many times she had to repeat how and where she had grown up, all lords were very kind and respectful. Not one of them doubted that she was their liege lords true born daughter for she was a mirror image of her lady mother, the only thing that set her apart was her height, standing at just 1,52 cm (about 5 feet), and for all her years being underfed, making her incredibly skinny, she truly was a delicate little thing, although the deep fire in her eyes, burning from the gods knows what, looked like the fire in the eyes of their lord, not the stoney cold kind of his, hers is of a completely different nature, kind and innocent, warm even. 

Every person, even the coldest of the lords present, could not help but smile and laugh when they spoke with her, for that was her way. She did not have to try hard, sometimes she did not have to try at all, for it was her presence, her soul, the air around her that simply made people feel at ease. 

……  
The chambers that Maribelle is given is truly something out of her wildest imaginations, the entire room adorned with gold and red, golden lions from the golden cups to the carvings on the chairs.   
The entire room screamed of wealth and of the Lannister name, never had she touched as fine fabrics as she now wore and slept in, hells even the curtains were made out of better fabric than she’d ever even seen back at the tavern.   
The golden and red dress is stiff and tight, so she quickly changes into something more loose and flowy, a plain and simple red dress. 

The rest of the day she spent walking around Casterly Rock, trying to remember the crooks and turn of every hallway, where all the rooms where and her way around so that she would not get lost in the future. As she walks around, trying to make her legs remember their way, her thoughts keep going to Chase and Axl and Celia, Tywin did not want her to see them anymore, for they are ‘commoners’.   
‘How silly,’ she thought, ‘that they are considered low, even though they have never been cruel or killed a man, only because of the coincidence of birth.’   
Her thoughts kept going back to when they would all dance and sing, when they would talk aimlessly for hours, do something just for the sake of stupidity and other fond memories she shares with her dear friends. Her mind also goes to old man Joe, does anybody bring him any meals?   
Her thoughts are cut off when a guard approaches her,

“My lady,” He says, bowing,” Lord Tywin has asked for you to dine with him and the rest of your family.” 

“Oh, yeah, yes, sure…. Right now?” She asks smiling up at the young guard in front of her, who could not be much older than herself, although towering over her, not as tall as Tywin but still. 

“Yes my lady. I will show you the way to his solar.” He states before beginning to lead the way. Just as she had had to do with the other guard the other day, Maribelle had to keep a rapid pace to keep up with the guard, although she did not need to jog as with the other guard, which she was thankful for.   
Once outside the familiar door to Lord Tywin’s solar, the guard knocks on the door before opening it for her to enter, she smiles up at him and whispers a sweet thank you.   
Once inside she finds that everyone was already seated, she was a bit disappointed to find that her uncles weren’t present, she had had such a lovely conversation with both Tygett and Gerion who she already liked very much.   
The table is already set, with everybody seated, it is obvious where they want her to sit, there is an empty place to Tywin’s right this time, where Cersei, the queen, sat yesterday.   
She quickly walks over and sits down next to Cersei, still with a polite smile on her face. 

“You did very nicely at court today.” Cersei says as they all begin to eat. But before Maribelle get to answer the compliment Jaime begins to speak,

“Your name day is coming up within the month. What would you want?” He asks smiling towards her, today he is seated to his father left with Tyrion beside him. 

“Oh, my name day is not for another two months ser.” She replies, as it confused her, shouldn’t they know her name day?

“No, Jaime’s right your name day is within the month.” Tywin cuts in, sounding surprisingly not as cold as usual. 

“Oh well, um…. in that case, perhaps, I would like for…. my friends to be allowed to come and visit.” She asks, glancing shyly at Tywin. Her smile now gone and replaced with a hopeful look across her entire face. 

“Lannisters don’t interact with commoners.” He states, back in the same cold voice he had worn when they first met and he did not yet know that she too was a Lannister. 

“But what makes them commoners? Because they are more common than Lannisters? Than Baratheons, or Starks, or Greyjoys?” The words flying past her lips before she can give them a thorough second thought. As soon as the words slip out, her eyes become wide and big as saucers and her lips are pulled into a thin line. She had never been one to be able to hold her tongue.   
Tywin glares at her and somehow she can’t seem to be able to pull her eyes away from his own, like he’s keeping her trapped. Their little glare off is fortunately for Maribelle, cut short by Tyrion interrupting them, making them both turn their heads to look at him. 

“You know how to read Maribelle?”

“Just a little….” She replies like a whisper. But Tyrion seems happy with the answer anyhow.

“Father, will you give her my old septa?” Cersei then asks, looking at Tywin. 

“No, I’ll be her teacher, for the time being.” 

After that little conversation the rest of the meal was eaten in silence. As the dinner came to its end and the servants has cleared everything of the table, it takes a great deal for Maribelle to not try and help them but the glances from both Cersei and Jaime warning her against it helps. As everyone was beginning to leave Tywin’s voice echoed through the room from where he is now seated at his desk, 

“Not you, Maribelle.” 

Maribelle stops dead in her tracks and shares a worried glance with Cersei before she goes back and sits down at the chair in front of his desk, where he signals for her to sit with his hand. He does not look up at her, just continues to write something down onto a piece of paper.   
The only sound in the room is the scratching sound when he drags the quill across the paper and the occasional stop when he dips it into more ink. The silence overflowing the room and making Maribelle even more nervous then she was to begin with, meeting and talking to Tywin Lannister with other people around was already stressful enough but alone? That’s a whole different level and the fact that he did not look up at her or show any indication of what he wanted to see her about made her thoughts run wild, in every possible direction, bad or good, but mostly bad. Her eyes keeps darting around the room, looking anywhere but at him, she should have kept her mouth shut. 

“So.” He finally breaks the silence, puts his quill down and looks up at her. The sudden sound making her eyes lock with his. “You want to invite your friends for your name day?” He questions as he begins to melt the sealing wax above the flame of a candle. 

“Yes my lord.” Is all that she manages to squeak out. Keeping her eyes on her hands wiggling nervously in her lap. 

“Perhaps that can be arranged. “ 

As soon as those words reach her ears excitement sparks through her like a firework and her whole body tenses up even more, snapping her head up and locking her eyes to Tywin’s. A smile blooms across her face, showing off her pearly white teeth, and in her eyes the feeling shines thru like the brightest star. 

“I need you to start acting like a true Lannister. Be a lady.” He says never breaking eye contact, for a moment, Maribelle would have thought that he was going to smile, but the motion of his lips was over as soon as it started. 

“I can do that. I can do that my lord.” Maribelle eagerly says while nodding her head. 

“Good… You are dismissed.” He simply states before going back to his letters.   
Maribelle quickly stands up and practically sprints out of the room all while shouting a quick thank you to Tywin.   
She runs quickly through the many hallways and through the different rooms of Casterly Rock, excited about the possible visit of her friends and wanting so badly to share the news with anyone that would like to listen. So that when she finally reached the room that she was so frantic about going to, not perhaps for the room itself but for the people that were in it, she as good as slams the door upon, startling both Jaime and Cersei inside making them stand up from their chairs and looking absolutely bewildered as Maribelle comes beaming up at both of them. So excited is she that she is jumping up and down.

“Oh I have the most wonderful news!” She exhales while grasping her hands and putting them up against her chest. 

“Lord Tywin says that if I become a true Lannister and a fine lady. He’ll let my friends visit!” As she has finished explaining to them both what has brought her such joy and excitement she takes her arms and swings them tightly around Ser Jaime, who just seems startled and a bit amused by the whole experience. Maribelle quickly catches herself, realising that that is no way for her to be acting, as a lady, especially not in front of the queen. So she just as quickly takes her arms back and allow for them to go limp by her sides as she takes a few steps back, all while forcing the smile away from her lips. 

“Apologies… My queen… Ser Jaime. I was-I was just so very excited about the news.” She tries to explain quickly, her eyes darting between the two twins. But in their faces she does not she anger or disapproval, she sees somewhat of happiness, a bit of amusement but mostly surprise covering their faces.   
It goes silent for a short while, not a thick and stern silence as back in Tywin’s solar but more of a soft and surprised silence. Maribelle’s eyes keeps on going back and forth between the two until finally one of them speaks.

“It’s fine Maribelle. Come, please sit. We haven’t had any time alone with you yet.” Cersei, the queen, say’s smiling and motioning to the chair next to the one that Jamie was previously seated upon.   
Maribelle’s lips quickly twist into a smile again as she nods her head before heading over to the table and taking a seat. 

“Did father actually tell you that?” Jaime asks as he too sits down, next to Maribelle in the same seat as he sat in before. 

“Yes, of course he did, otherwise I would not say that he did.” Maribelle states in a very matter-of-factly tone while nodding and looking at Jamie.

“He must like you very much then.” He says back before taking a sip of wine. 

“Where was it you grew up again?” Cersei asks while pouring wine into a goblet for Maribelle. 

“I grew up here in Lannisport, your grace.” She answers, her eyes on the goblet of wine, never had she tasted wine and she wasn’t sure if she ever wanted to, her whole life has she seen what stupidity, anger, sadness and shame drunkenness brought out even in the best of people, her father used to tell her that once you have seen a man drunk you have also seen a man’s soul. 

“There is no need to call me that, please just call me Cersei or sister.” She says smiling back towards Maribelle.

“Yes perhaps you should start calling father, well, father and not lord Tywin or my lord all the time.” Jaime tries to explain. The smile slowly melting bit by bit of Maribelle's pretty face. 

“But he’s not my father… not truly.” The smile now gone from both Cersei and Jaime as they both stare away from Maribelle and their eyes completely frozen at something behind Maribelle. Confusion overflows her before she turns around in her chair and her face immediately pales and her heart stopped. There angrier than Maribelle has ever seen any man ever look, stands Tywin glaring at her. Her eyes become big and she presses her lips together, forming a thin line. 

“Father, she was just…” Jaime begins but is cut of by Tywin raising his hand in a simple stop motion before saying.

“She does not need for you to defend her right in this moment. Let her explain herself.” He says, never even giving Jaime a single glance as he keeps his eyes locked at Maribelle. 

“You are not my father for you did not raise me, you are not my family for I do not know nor do I love you. Someone who I think of as wise did once tell me that family does not end in blood and that, in this life, you may choose your family. The blood of the covenant is thicker than the blood of the womb” She explains as she stands up from the chair clasping her hands in front of her, her voice leaving her lips calmer than she thought she was capable of at the moment. 

“And what did this wise person tell you about legacy?” Tywin then proceeds to ask, as he raises an eyebrow. 

“She did not talk about legacy much...But legacy is what lives on after you are dead, and she did tell me that you die twice, once when they bury you in the ground and then once again the last time someone mentions your name.” Tywin nods and a ghost of a smile creeps onto his lips.   
“Because we are all just thoughts.” Maribelle then finishes and the almost smile on Tywin's lips disappears. 

What?” The question leavin all three Lannister’s lips the same moment as Maribelle utters those words. A bit taken aback by their sudden reaction, Maribelle takes a few steps back and looks between the three of them before continuing. 

“Well think about it, if nobody knows who you are or ever thinks about you, do you even exist? It’s just like a tree in the forest, if a tree falls in a forest and nobody's there to see it does it make a sound?” She says in a matter of fact way. 

“I don’t know…” Jaime whispers. 

“Exactly! Nobody knows. I think therefore I am. I think therefore you are.” Maribelle says passionately with a smile now back on her face. 

“Hmm does this wise person have a name?” Tywin asks letting the small shift in conversation drop. 

“Her name is Rose-Marie, she is my friend Celia’s mother. She helped to raise me.” Maribelle explains. 

“I see,” Tywin responds back, softening up a bit, “I just came to inform you that your first lesson will start tomorrow. You will come to my solar to break your fast and then we will begin.” He says before walking out the room. Allowing Maribelle to breath out a sigh of relief as he leaves without scolding her or seeming angry with her.


	3. A true lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maribelle learns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry for not having updated in a rather long time. The school took my computer during summer break and because I was starting a new school, so now I have a completely new computer with diffrent programs and a driffrent key board so I already read the chapter through but I might have missed some spelling errors and if I did I am sorry.   
> But hey I started gymnasium and I had my first day yesterday! It was really fun, just kind f annoying since now I have to take the bus to the city over to go to school. And today was nollningen which may have gotten a little out of hand but I think it was funny. Anyway sorry for the late update, if anyone here follows my other story, don't you worry I am going to update that one as well as soon as possible. :)

The weeks flew by in the blink of an eye for Maribelle. To her it could have been just yesterday that Lord Tywin told her that she might be allowed to see her friends, if she became a respectable lady and, more importantly, a true Lannister.   
True to his words, Maribelle had all her lessons with him. First he thought her how to speak, when it’s appropriate and when it’s not, what sort of words and tone. He thought her manners and etiquette. How to dress, how to walk, how to dance, how to read. How to hold her head high. All the names of the houses loyal to the Lannisters and their words, the big houses spread across Westeroes and their words aswell as foreign countries across the sea.  
Maribelle did not dare do anything less then her best at her lessons and lucky for her, lord Tywin seemes pleased with what she has managed to learn in three weeks time. 

She has become close with all three of her siblings, all three of them are very kind. She grew closer with Jaime and Cersei throught Cersei’s consistent tea party’s that Maribelle felt as if she had to attend. And wherever Cersei was, the oldest brother was always to.   
They are kind, suprinsingly to her, since she has heard so many romurs of Cersei being made out of stone and her hear being the hardest. So when Cersei turned out to be so warm and soft, Maribelle was both surpriced and delighted.   
The other brother, Tyrion, Maribelle grew to know him through him helping her to learn to read. He would sit up with her late into the night and help her read, he would pick out his favorite books for her. His big heart was a most welcomed surprise. 

Tomorrow is her nameday and she could not be more excited. Tyrion told her that she has become a most wonderful lady, even Cersei and Jaime along with a few of the maids told her so also. If so many people say so, it must be true, right? So lord Tywin won’t have a choice, he must let her friends come visit.   
She let’s out a happy sigh as she spins around wathing her dress swirls in the mirror, an elegant baby blue dress with lond sleeves, her hair let down, done in a half up half down with a braid.   
She could not for the life of her stop smiling, her happy spinning is stopped by a knock on the door. 

”Come in!” She answers softly and turns to the door. 

”My lady,” A knight steps in and bows as he greets her. ”I have been ordered to escort you to lord Tywin’s office.” 

”Oh yes, of course.” She says back, smiling brightly up at the knight as he takes her to lord Tywin. 

As they arrive, the knight stops, steps aside and bows once again while mumbling a quiet ”My lady” as goodbye before leaving her outside of Tywins office door.   
Maribelle wastes no time and immideiately knocks on his door, waiting for a response before entering. Once she hear Tywin granting her entrance she opens the door and steps inside. She sees Tywin, Tyrion, Jaime, Cersei and Kevan sitting around a long table with Tywin at the head of course. The table is set nicely with various dishes laid out for the taking. She looks at Tywin, still bearing her smile, and drops into a courtesy before going over and taking a seat inbetween her uncle and Tyrion.   
They all begin to eat, talking pleasantries, such has how ones day has been and some planning on get togheters for the future, asking how distant reletives are and such.   
The mood of the room is overall pleasant, wih Cersei and Tyrion actually getting relatively along, for the time being. 

”So, tell me sweet sister, what are your hopes for your name day tomorrow?” Tyrion asks with a smile as he puts another piece of roasted duck in his mouth, chewing happily. 

”Well, I was hoping that my friends could come and visit…” She answers, looking at Tywin for approval. His face turns slightly colder as he locks eyes with Maribelle. 

”No, they can not come .”


	4. Betrothed?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maribelle is betrothed!

Maribelle’s heart immediately sank to the pit of her stomach, disapointment washing over her in a quick wave, washing away her smile, turning her gaze away from Tywin and onto her plate. She had build such high hopes, she was completely sure that Tywin would let her friends come visit. After all the compliments she thought them coming to visit was as sure as a fact. Making the fall so much bigger and the hit much more painful.  
”B-but you said that if I became a-” She began but was quickly inturrupted by Tywin.   
”We are expecting some importand people over during the festivities. Incuding your betrothed. We can not have commoners running around our halls at such a time.” He say’s sounding oddly apologetic. Maribelle did not think that her heart could fall any deeper but she was wrong, as the word betrothed reached her ears, her heart fell down and through the floor, escaping down deep in the earth. He was marrying her away? To whom? Why had he not discussed this with her? Did her siblings know? Judging by the equal amount of shock on their faces she assumes that it was news to them to. Tears start to sting in her eyes and her mouth start to twitch occasionally into a frown.   
Maribelle continues to stare at her plate, not being able to form any sort of words. Her mind a complete blank, the feelings of dreed and sadness taking over. Almost pouring over, but just almost. She would not allow for the tears to fall, she is determined to not let them see her tears. For them, specially Tywin, tears are weakness and lions are not weak. They already are mistaken her kindness as being naive, she will not allow for them to see her as anything less, she will be a lion.   
”Betrothed? Father you can not be serious…” Jaime speaks up, breaking the silence, sounding baffled.   
”Father we just got her back… And now your sending her away?” Cersei follows quickly.  
”She is my daughter. My child. She will do as I command.” He responds sternly, shutting them both up efficiently.  
Maribelle continus to sit in silence. Never had she imagined that she would be marrying a stranger, arranged marriage was something only nobles and rich people would do, while commoners usually would marry for love, even though there is a few exceptions. The thought of marriage had never crossed her mind since arriving her. What wuld happen if the man she is to marry is horrible? He’s a wife beater? What if they absolutely hate each other? The questions just kept pilling on in her head.

”Who is she betrothed to?” Tyrion asks, gaining Maribelle’s attention back into the discussion. Lifting her gaze to look at Tywin for answers.

”Prince Oberyn Martell of Dorne.” He answers simply. Imidiately there is one again loud protest from Jaime and Cersei, and at the sudden news of who she is to marry Tyrion also objects as well as Kevan. Their arguments being to much to bear, such as that he, the ma she is set to marry, hates the Lannisters, will use her to get his revenge and that he will do all sort of horrible things to her. Before Tywin is able to stop the argueing, Maribelle quickly stands up and runs out the room, back into the savety of her own chambers. Tears streaming down her face as she slams the door shut behind her. Not being able to contain her sobs any longer, she allows herself to let it all out.   
’Dorne, I am going to be forced to live in Dorne. Dorne is so far away. I have never even been outside of Lannisport… I am for sure never going to see my friends again.” Her thoughts only makes her cry harder.   
Eventually the tears stop coming, not being able to make a sound. Feeling completely hopelessshe crawls into bed and falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that the chapter is short, I wanted one where she found out that she is betrothed and the next chapter is going to be her meeting Oberyn for the first time I think.   
> Anyway I know that I am already writing two stories but I really want to write a hobbit fanfic, I just have this idea in my head that I just can't stop thinking about so we'll see, that will probably be in the future. Anyway hope you like it and thanks for all the comments! They make me really happy:)))


	5. Ship in the horizon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Oberyn arrive at Lannisport and Maribelle is worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dresses she is wearing are Sunshine Blossoms and Jasmine's Roses&Butterflies from Teuta Matoshi Duriqi™. They make wonderful dresses and most dresses I use in my fanfics are from them (I wrote to them on instagram and got permission from them to use their dresses in my stories so don't worry).   
> Sorry for so long between updates! Just been a lot with school right now. Anyway hope you like this chapter! Please comment, it's really fun and great to read feed back, it really helps alot! :)

The week flew by far to fast for Maribelle’s liking, and she now found herself at the docks, waiting for prince Oberyn to arrive from Dorne.   
The sun beaming down on them and making Maribelle sweat in her gorgeous gown, sure it is not as pretty as the one she had worn to court but this one she thinks is much better, it is more simple. A light pink dress that is off the shoulders, with poofy arms, with embroidered gold flowers and butterflies at the neckline and a shiny gold waist collar. Her hair was not done in anything special either,simply made in a simple half up half down type of way. 

The butterflies in her stomach seeming absolutely unwilling to stay still, it is not the nice kind of butterflies that one might see on a warm sunny day in the middle of summer. It’s the cold and white kind that comes in the night, that Celia’s mother had called ‘moths’, clawing up her throat making it heavy to suck in air.   
She finds herself scratching her palms again, like she did when she was introduced at court, only this time she finds herself unwilling to stop as she finds it oddly calming.   
She stopped long ago listening to the people around her talking, Cersei and Jaime’s protests and Tywin’s irate tone.   
Her thoughts running wild, running to her future. Even if she was not educated as a child, everyone in Lannisport knows that the Lannisters and Martells where no friends. Even though there is no war or outspoken disagreement there is still bad blood between them. It wasn’t until a few nights ago that Maribelle finally got to know why, the rumours of Princess Elia’s horrible death along with the death’s of her children, the sister and nieces and nephew’s of the man that she was now set to marry. Surely this Oberyn must hate her, if not her then her blood. She had thought growing up that she would find a nice man to one day call her husband and that she would be happily married, like her parents and Celia’s. Now she is not so sure anymore. 

“Ship!” One of the men calls out, making Maribelle get her fixed gaze from the stone path back and now directed towards the sea, directed at the small ship on the horizon.   
She feels someone grab her forearm gently, she looks up to find Cersei looking down at her. Maribelle is sure that Cersei is trying her best to look reassuring, as if to say that everything is going to be okay, but her eyes betray the rest of her face as they are glazed with worry and fear. But as to not upset her sister, Maribelle forces a gentle smile upon her lips and if one did not know her in the slightest, one would believe that she was truly happy. 

Soon enough the ship is at the docks and Prince Oberyn is already walking towards them. Maribelle keeps looking anywhere but at him.

“Prince Oberyn, it’s a honor to have you at Casterly Rocks.” Tywin says as he bows slightly in front of the prince, Maribelle keeping her eyes on him instead of the prince. 

“The honors all mine, Lord Lannister.” A smooth voice answers, thick with foreign accent. 

“Allow me to introduce you to your betrothed. “ Tywin says as he turns his head and lock eyes with Maribelle and they both begin to walk towards her, Cersei’s grip on her arm tightens for a moment before she lets go. She forces a smile on her lips,

“My youngest daughter, Lady Maribelle.” He states and gestures with his hand towards her. 

“It’s an honor to meet you, Prince Oberyn.” She says quietly as she does a courtesy, not daring to raise her voice louder in fear of stuttering. 

“The honor is all mine Lady Maribelle.” The sound of his voice makes her eyes bounce up and meet his dark brown ones, full of misheve. He grabs a hold of her hand and raises it slowly to his lips, keeping eye contact the entire time, making her cheeks flush and for a moment she forgets how to breath out. 

As they begin their journey back to Casterly Rock, she begins to wonder if what he did was traditional. Nobody had ever kissed her hand before. Is it common for lords to kiss ladies on the hands, or did he do something unorthodox?   
He seems nice enough, older than she had thought but nice, but people easily put up facades and if one is to trust Cersei she should not put her faith in anyone aside from her immediate family. 

The following days Maribelle finds herself going out of her way to avoid Prince Oberyn, and according to Tyrion, he had brought his paramour, a beautiful women, mother of his children. Apparently this had upset Tywin, as he sees this as an insult. Maribelle, however, is happy that Tywin is displeased, perhaps now he won’t force her to get married to him, if Tywin thinks that it will tarnish the name of Lannister. And besides nothing is ever set in stone, now is it?

As she strides along in the garden, picking only her favorite flowers, such as lilies and baby’s breath.Today she is wearing a dress of her own design, a royal orange dress with a A-line dress shape with butterfly shoulders, V-neck and a belt around the waist. She is especially proud of the flower embroidery going down her right side.  
She finds a quiet place to sit down, not bothering to sit on any bench or chair, she sits on the grass. Nobody’s here so nobody will know anyway, she does not see any harm in it, and anyhow nobody has told her that she isn’t allowed to sit on the grass.   
She lays out the flowers she has picked and begins to make a flower crown.  
So indulged with her work she does not hear when two people walk up on her.

“Good morning my lady.” That smooth accented voice says, breaking the silence and making Maribelle jump a little as she quickly looks up to find Prince Oberyn standing there, with a beautiful woman holding onto his arm, who she assumes must be his paramour. Both of them smiling gently down on her. The shocked and confused expression quickly leaves her face and is replaced with a gentle smile of her own. Although she is not at all pleased to see either of them, wanting to be alone for the time being. Even though she would never tell them that. She still sits on the grass, trying to signal that she does not want to be disturbed. 

“Good morning Prince Oberyn. And to you too my lady…” 

“Oh of course, allow me to introduce you to Ellaria Sand, my paramour.” He says motioning to the alluring dark skinned woman next to him. Who immediately after being introduced drops into a courtesy.  
“My lady.” She greets, gods even her voice is soft. 

“Nice to meet you.” Maribelle smiles at her, then she turn her head back to her flower crown and begin to fiddle with it. 

“Would you like to join us for a walk through the garden, my lady?” Oberyn asks, this time Maribelle collects the flowers and her nearly finished crown in her arms and stands up, facing them both. She hadn’t realised the height difference in them before, of course he was bowing slightly at the dock when he kissed her hand but still. They are both much taller than her. 

“I would love to Prince Oberyn, but I’m afraid I have so much to do. Soo much. If you would please excuse me.” She says before hurrying of, not giving neither of them any time to reply. 

Maribelle continues to make excuses as to not having to spend any time with the prince or his paramour. Not seeing them any more than absolutely necessary, at supper and such. She knows it is cruel to not even give him a chance but, what is she supposed to do if he turns out to be a brutish person? Who hates her and will most likely hurt her as soon as they are married?   
She is not willing to take that risk. 

This morning she is in her chambers, embroidering flowers onto another one of her dresses. A sudden knock on the door makes her jump and prick her finger.   
She immediately assumes that it is Tywin or one of her siblings at the door and quickly goes to open it. She is however met by a pair of brown eyes looking down at her. Before she has anytime to say anything Oberyn walks past her into her chambers. For a few seconds she just stands there, having to wrap him just entering her chamber without invite around her brain, even with the commoners that was considered improper. She closes the door slowly and turns towards Oberyn, who is now sitting in one of the chairs, cross legged and open arms. He is staring at her, judgingly, as if she has done something wrong, which she kind of has. She can’t help but feel as a small child, waiting for a scolding. 

“Pray tell, my lady, why you have been avoiding me so?” He asks anger in his voice, she can hear that he is trying to hide it, trying his best to sound calm, but she can hear it, his eyes boring holes into her. Maribelle swallows, her eyes darting around the room as she still stands by the door. 

“Well… I just… I just.” Her mouth gone dry, she’s having a hard time finding and forming the right words. She sighs loudly,

“I just… I don’t want to get to know you… I don’t want to have an idea of who you are, only to have you change once we are… once we… you know.” Her eyes finally landing on him, his right hand now resting on his chin, as if deep in thought.

“I know. What makes you believe that I would change?” He asks, sounding a bit irritated. 

“The rumours… Of what happened, in the capital. Many years ago.”  
“And you think I would take my revenge out on you?” He asks now sounding angry. 

“It happens a lot. People taking their revenge out on the family of the person who wronged them. It is not uncommon. Is it really a surprise of me to think that you wouldn't be any different?” She raises an eyebrow and looks him in the eye as she gives him her answer. The anger in his eyes melts away and is replaced by understanding. He stands from his chair and begins to carefully walk over to her. 

“I am not your father, or most common man. I would not, I will not take my revenge out on you. I promise you Maribelle. You will be safe with me.”


End file.
